mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Read It and Weep/Gallery
Watching Rainbow Dash Watching_Rainbow_Dash_1_S2E16.png Watching_Rainbow_Dash_2_S2E16.png Watching_Rainbow_Dash_3_S2E16.png|Stupid CC, Quit blocking my view! StaringAtRDS2E16.PNG Rainbow_Dash_flying_past_1_S2E16.png Rainbow_Dash_flying_past_2_S2E16.png Rainbow_Dash_flying_past_3_S2E16.png Pinkie Pie tangling S2E16.png Pinkie_Twist.PNG|Twisty neck Pie is twisty! Pinkie_twist_2.PNG|Pinkie you don't look so good. S02E16 PinkiePie feeling sick with neck twisted.png Watching Rainbow Dash crash 1 S2E16.png Watching Rainbow Dash crash 2 S2E16.png The Hospital BlurryVisionS2E16.PNG S2E16Rainbowwakesup.png|Pinkie: "will her face always look like this?" Main Six surrounding Rainbow Dash's hospital bed S2E16.png S2E16Rainbowinhospital.png Meet the Medic S2E16.png Fluttershy listening to Rainbow Dash S2E16.png S02E16 RainbowsRoommate.png|I'm not sure which one is the most annoyed with the arrangement... Pinkie Pie and Doctor 1 S2E16.png|is she going to become spider-pony? Pinkie Pie and Doctor 2 S2E16.png Rarity hospital gowns S2E16-W16.png S2E16Rarityhospitalgown.png|it matches the drapes Rarity forced smile S2E16-W16.png|Always count on Rarity to be polite in the most awkward way possible. Twilight Sqee! S2E16-W16.png|SQEE! Rarity why a S2E16-W16.png Rarity Sunday morning S2E16-W16.png Pinkie Pie breaking HIPAA S2E16-W16.png S2E16Rainbowplayswithball.png S2E16Rainbowplayswithball2.png S2E16Rainbowlighton.png|Light goes on S2E16Rainbowlightoff.png|Lights goes off S2E16Rainbowtalkswithroommate.png|That old chicken joke has worn out its welcome. S2E16Rainbowdrinkingwater.png S2E16Rainbowglassstuck.png S2E16Rainbowfunnyface.png|Why the long face? Rainbow Dash loves reading S2E16.png Rainbow Dash is an egghead S2E16.png S2E16Battleship.png S2E16BigMouth.jpg|Dat face! NotReallySleepingS2E16.PNG Rarity coming in S2E16-W16.png|Coming for a visit. Rarity eating that S2E16-W16.png|Rarity seeing what Rainbow Dash is gonna eat. Rarity don't mind S2E16-W16.png Rarity horrified S2E16-W16.png|Shocked. Rarity second thought S2E16-W16.png|Lets get out of here. Reading Rainbow Rd_holding_daring_do_book.png|A book? You want me to read a book? S2E16Rainbowstartstoread.png Mosquitos_S02E16.png Jungle Camera Pan S2E16.png Daring Do's First Appearance S2E16.png Daring Do peering over a log S2E16.png Daring Do face to face with death S2E16.png Daring Do Predators 1 S2E16.png Daring Do Predators 2 S2E16.png Daring Do Predators 3 S2E16.png Daring Do Predators 4 S2E16.png Daring Do Predators 5 S2E16.png Daring Do's getting dangerous S2E16.png Daring Do being chased S2E16.png Daring Do at a cliff edge S2E16.png Daring Do gets an idea S2E16.png Predator chase S2E16.png Daring Do getting into the swing of things S2E16.png Daring Do discovering the temple S2E16.png S2E16SPOOKY.jpg S02E16 DaringDo NarrowMiss.png S02E16 DaringDo SlideThroughDoor.png S02E16 DaringDo NotAgain.png Read It and Weep Preview.PNG|Definitely not a trap S02E16 DaringDo SnatchingStatue.png|I'll take that, thank you very much Daring-Do Hat Tip S2E16.png File:Daring_Do_Victorious_S2E16.png Daring Do Into the Sunset S2E16.png Being Discharged Rainbow Dash Hospital Discharge 1 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash Hospital Discharge 2 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash Hospital Discharge 3 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash Hospital Discharge 4 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash Wheelchair Outside S2E16.png Rainbow Dash Wheelchair Outside 2 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash Pondering 1 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash Pondering 2 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash Pondering 3 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash Pondering 4 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash A Decision Is Made S2E16.png Rainbow_Dash_faking_it_1_S2E16.png Rainbow_Dash_faking_it_2_S2E16.png Rainbow_Dash_faking_it_3_S2E16.png Rainbow_Dash_faking_it_4_S2E16.png Rainbow_Dash_faking_it_5_S2E16.png Rainbow_Dash_faking_it_6_S2E16.png Rainbow_Dash_faking_it_7_S2E16.png Rainbow_Dash_faking_it_8_S2E16.png Doctor is not buying it S2E16.png Rainbow Dash being daww S2E16.png Doctor is not buying it 2 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash being discharged again 1 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash being discharged again 2 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash wondering what to do S2E16.png Ninja Attack Hospital Exterior Night S2E16.png Rainbow Dash ninja S2E16.png S2E16NinjaRainbow.png Security Guard 1 S2E16.png Security Guard 2 tactical flashlight S2E16.png|Somepony's been playing too much Battlecolt 3... Security Guard 3 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash Infiltration 1 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash Infiltration 3 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash Infiltration 5 S2E16.png The Hallowed Room S2E16.png The Hallowed Room 2 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash close to getting the book 1 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash close to getting the book 2 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash close to getting the book 3 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash close to getting the book 4 S2E16.png|Derping Rainbow Rainbow Dash close to getting the book 5 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash close to getting the book 6 S2E16.png S2E16NinjaRainbow3.png|Ouch! That has to hurt! Rainbow Dash reading under the bed S2E16.png Rainbow Dash caught by patient S2E16.png|Somepony is trying to steal my sleepers!! Rainbow Dash sneaking out 1 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash sneaking out 2 S2E16.png S2E16Orangedoctor.png S2E16PurpleNurse.png S2E16YellowNurse.png S2E16Littleheart.png Rainbow Dash crashing into book trolley 1 S2E16.png|Wing cramp WING CRAMP!!!! Rainbow Dash crashing into book trolley 2 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash crashing into book trolley 3 S2E16.png Hospital staff hot on her tail S2E16.png Rainbow Dash escaping through the woods S2E16.png Hospital staff chasing her in the woods S2E16.png Pinkie Pie at a window 1 S2E16.png Pinkie Pie at a window 2 S2E16.png|WHO ON EARTH WAKES ME!? Rainbow Dash braking 1 S2E16.png Hospital staff using torches S2E16.png Rainbow Dash swinging across S2E16.png Carousel Boutique at night S2E16.png Rarity disgruntled at being woken up S2E16.png Rarity anypony heard S2E16-W16.png|"Has anypony heard of beauty sleep?" Twilight's Library at night S2E16.png Twilight woken up S2E16.png Rainbow Dash falling in front of Twilight S2E16.png Rainbow Dash and Hospital staff S2E16.png Nurse and Screwloose 2 S2E16.png|Who let you out of the cage? Nurse and Screwloose S2E16.png|I did good Rainbow's confession Rarity not amused S2E16-W16.png|Not amused. Rarity frowning S2E16-W16.png Rarity care less S2E16-W16.png Rainbow Dash confessing 1 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash confessing 2 S2E16.png Rarity and Fluttershy S2E16.png Rainbow Dash confessing 3 S2E16.png Twilight cute wow S2E16-W16.png|"WOW!" Rainbow Dash confessing 4 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash confessing 5 S2E16.png Twilight Sparkle Rainbow Dash S2E16.png Fracas not ruckus 1 S2E16.png Fracas not ruckus 2 S2E16.png Daring Do Book Twilight's Library S2E16.png Daring Do Book Twilight's Library 2 S2E16.png Twilight Sparkle, Spike and Rainbow Dash S2E16.png Twilight Sparkle horn aura S2E16.png Spike flexing like a boss S2E16.png Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash not impressed S2E16.png Rainbow Dash reading in her bed S2E16.png S2E16Insiderainbow'house.png Category:Season 2 Category:Galleries Category:Episode gallery pages Category:Read It and Weep images